


【影日】有你的包裹請簽收！

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADBJ, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 蠻橫又不講理，像高一那個早晨對他喊著「為什麼你在這」一樣令人措手不及。早在開門前影山就該意識到的，會不顧一切擅自闖入他的世界的人、讓他感到棘手的人，一直以來只有日向一個人而已。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 20





	【影日】有你的包裹請簽收！

影山從嘩嘩的水流聲抬起頭時，恰好聽到門外電鈴響起。他一瞬間以為是錯覺，畢竟起床時才早上八點，誰會那麼早的前來打擾？  
他撐著洗手台看向鏡子裡的自己，水珠從臉上滑落時，聽見門鈴不甘示弱地又響了一聲。  
這下大概不是幻聽，門外的人不知道等了多久，電鈴響得一聲比一聲急促。

「您好！這裡是宅急便！」  
影山關掉水龍頭，撈了條毛巾抹掉臉上的水痕，朝門外走去：「來了。」  
他回憶著門外的聲音，隱約覺得有點耳熟，猜想大概是因為自己還沒睡醒產生的幻覺，仍舊不疑有他地打開大門。  
門外的人壓低帽沿迅速將簽收單湊到他眼前，影山半瞇著眼在遞過來的紙上龍飛鳳舞地簽上自己的名字，卻遲遲等不到對方把包裹送上。  
影山終於抬起頭看向對方，「我的包裹在……」  
「在這裡哦。」送貨員摘下自己的帽子，露出一頭蓬鬆的橘色短髮。  
「……日向！」  
在影山喊出名字的同時，日向笑嘻嘻地朝臉上水珠未乾的影山撲上去，「你的包裹到了！」  
影山被炙熱的小火球撞了滿懷，沒站穩腳步，抱著日向跌坐在玄關，雙手牢牢抱住許久未見的戀人，卻嘴硬著說：「能退貨嗎？」  
日向柔軟的頭髮蹭過他的耳朵，歡快地拒絕：「已經簽收了不能退貨！」  
蠻橫又不講理，像高一那個早晨對他喊著「為什麼你在這」一樣令人措手不及。早在開門前影山就該意識到的，會不顧一切擅自闖入他的世界的人、讓他感到棘手的人，一直以來只有日向一個人而已。

「你怎麼這麼早到？」影山瞄了眼牆上的時鐘：「不是說好十一點我去接你？」  
「反正也睡不著，乾脆坐最早一班車來了。」  
「你是校外教學興奮到失眠的小孩嗎。」影山習慣性地損他一句。  
「是誰在比賽前一天興奮到失眠然後在車上睡得像豬一樣！」  
知己知彼大概就有這個壞處，翻黑歷史簡直是信手拈來，連摀住對方的嘴的緩衝時間都沒有。他們在誰那都討不了好，影山果斷放棄誰也不會贏的比賽，拍拍日向的屁股示意他下去。  
「你就這麼對待千里迢迢來的男朋友嗎？」日向努力演繹出語氣裡那一點委屈，但摻雜見到影山的興奮，顯得力道不足，「無情山！」  
影山沒理他，關上大門後繞進浴室裡把剛剛的盥洗動作持續完成，刷完牙後走回嘀嘀咕咕的日向身邊，低下頭吻住他。  
日向瞬間安靜，抬手摟住影山的脖子，在一吻結束後笑著說：「我回來啦。」

日向對於去與回有自己的一套解釋，明明這裡只是連影山都只會稱呼為住所的地方，對日向而言似乎有不同的涵義。  
「喔。」影山在這麼多年的相處裡總算稍微搞懂日向話語裡的邏輯，這時候不需要問太多，只需要一句簡單的回應就好。

「歡迎回來。」  
影山抵住日向的額頭，看著他說。

※

影山把水放在桌上時，看見日向朝他揮舞手上的紙問：「影山，你現在連簽收都寫這樣嗎？」  
「嗯。」  
「真沒想到。」日向感嘆道：「想當年的影山君值班日誌上的簽名連老師都認不出來。」  
「你有什麼資格說我。」  
這一點上他倆倒是半斤八兩，高三時班上的同學看見鬼畫符似的字跡認不出來都默契地塞給他們，就算弄錯人他們也會嘲笑彼此後認領回自己的東西。

「說到簽名。」日向突然記起背包裡的東西，翻開包包拿出裡面厚厚一疊卡紙：「前幾天剛好遇到黑尾前輩，他知道我要來找你後拿了這個給我，讓我們一人一半。」  
熟悉的材質、眼熟的大小，影山隨手拿過一張，發現正面果然是上期排協的宣傳明信片，「這麼多？」  
「嗯！好像是下次要準備抽獎送的。」日向挑釁地問：「要不要比誰簽得比較快？」  
「不比。」影山才不上他的當，日向的簽名他早就在雜誌上看過，怎麼看都比他的筆劃少得多。

正事做完才能做其他的，他們在桌子一側坐下，拿起簽字筆開始在上頭快速地簽上熟悉的名字。  
這幾個字在自從影山加入阿德勒後簽了無數次，閉著眼都不可能簽錯。唰唰簽完好幾張，他轉頭看著一旁的日向專注地在他的Ｓ裡畫小圓圈，忍不住開口說：「這個表情看起來好傻。」  
日向不知道該不該欣慰影山竟然不是問他這兩個圈圈是什麼，大聲反駁著：「簽名裡有愛心的人沒資格說我！」  
「到底哪裡有愛心？」影山臉上是真誠的困惑，他看著自己的簽名摸不著頭緒：「我連愛心在哪都沒看到。」  
日向哽了一下，沒想到上次暴露後影山還是沒發現愛心在哪，果斷地做出決定：「還是不要告訴你比較好，萬一改掉就可惜了。」  
「我根本連要改哪都不知道。」

日向不死心地簽好一張後湊到他眼前，把圓圓的笑臉對上影山的視線，「不覺得很可愛嗎？」  
「哪裡可愛。」  
「他在對你笑！」  
圓圓的眼睛，彎彎的嘴巴，這樣盯著倒是能想像出日向的招牌笑容，影山想。  
「不是對我。」影山抽出那張明信片，翻過來讓大大的微笑對著日向，拍在他額頭上忍不住糾正：「是對所有人。」  
「啊，這麼說好像也是。」日向瞪著自己畫的表情幾乎快成了鬥雞眼，拿下放到一旁，突然意識到影山話中的意思，猛地扭過頭問：「欸，影山君在吃醋嗎？」  
「我沒有。」影山的語速快到幾乎快咬到舌頭。  
「是嗎──」日向說著把手邊其中一張空白簽名卡抽出來，快速地在上面落下筆跡，放到影山面前：「這是給影山飛雄的特製版簽名！」  
日向的語氣活像是在頒發獎狀的主任，影山不滿地抬起頭盯著那張簽名半天，也沒看出哪裡特別，於是順手壓在遙控器底下置之不理。  
看見影山的反應，日向忍不住問：「影山，阿德勒最近有做身體檢查嗎？」  
「上個月剛拿到報告。」影山回憶起自己優秀的健檢報告單，「一切正常。」  
「至少視力應該不及格了吧……痛、痛！別捏我的頭！」

影山沒理會日向的調侃，繼續手中彷彿永無止境的動作。日向看著他認真的側臉，識時務的放棄興起作亂的念頭，乾脆在自己的簽名塗鴉上發揮創意。  
影山好不容易簽完名後，轉過頭發現日向正認真地幫那個笑臉畫上頭髮，旁邊放著好幾張髮型、表情各異的簽名，而桌上還有一小疊空白的明信片。  
龜兔賽跑的場景再度重演，影山無所事事地看著日向，突然出聲：「日向，往前坐一點。」  
日向還在撇最後幾根頭髮，聽到這句話下意識地往沙發邊緣坐，「怎麼了……」  
影山起身，跨開腳坐到日向背後，把他壟罩在自己懷中，頭順勢壓在毛茸茸的橘色頭髮上。  
「什麼啊。」日向握著筆微微向後靠，不禁笑著問：「影山君在撒嬌嗎？」  
「不可以嗎。」  
聽著影山難得坦率的回答，日向著急著加快手中的速度：「再等我一下。」  
「不用管我。」

日向沒聽懂這句話的意思，驀地察覺到影山環住他的手往下，解開他牛仔褲的褲頭，連忙伸手壓住他的手：「影、影山！再等一下！」  
「你寫你的。」影山將手伸進日向被扯開的褲襠，隔著內褲搓揉著日向的性器：「──我用我的。」  
「這怎麼可能不管啊！」日向這時候才察覺影山叫他往前坐的用意，他被影山按在懷中，連轉身都做不到，握著筆的手忍不住隨著撫摸的力道顫抖：「你先、放開我。」  
「你還沒簽完名。」影山提醒他，「這樣要怎麼交給黑尾前輩？」  
「你放開我就簽得完了！」  
「我不放開你也可以。」影山察覺日向的陰莖逐漸變得半硬，含住他的耳垂，「日向，你做得到的吧？」  
日向抖了一下，心裡清楚影山今天不會這麼容易放過他，掙扎半刻後，握著筆抽出下一張空白明信片，當作是向影山宣戰的戰帖。

影山哼笑一聲，知道這是日向對他的回應，於是手更肆無忌憚地往下，隔著柔軟的布料觸摸著底下的陰囊。牛仔褲的布磨著手背有些疼，影山拍了拍日向的屁股示意他稍微抬起來後，扯著褲腰褪到大腿。  
發覺日向手上沒有繼續動作，影山催促著他：「快簽名。」  
「……變態山。」  
過去的他或許會被日向這句話激怒，現在影山挑了下眉，掰開日向一側的大腿，從膝蓋內側順著結實的肌理一路揉壓到大腿根部，用行動坐實日向的稱呼。  
與日向分離的這幾年裡，他增長的可不只有年齡跟球技。

影山從大腿根處扯開內褲的邊緣，寬大的手掌蹭過恥毛，直接摸上日向挺立的性器。在被握住的那刻，日向的手忍不住顫抖了下，筆下的笑臉變得歪斜。  
「畫歪了。」影山好心地說。  
「還不是因為你、嗚！」  
日向的抱怨戛然而止在影山摸上龜頭的那一瞬間，冠狀溝被情色地磨蹭，拇指揉壓頂端的馬眼，日向被刺激地差點握不住筆。  
日向的性器硬到發疼，但被強制包在狹窄的空間裡，而身後的人貌似也沒打算輕易放過他，在內褲裡開始替他手淫。  
日向忍住顫抖，抽出新的明信片，好不容易寫下第一個S後，卻被伸進衣服裡猛然捏住乳尖的手打斷。

「……你故意的！」  
日向後知後覺地發現這點，聽到影山在後面不置可否地笑了聲，算是變相的默認。  
日向轉頭想質問他到底在做什麼，卻被順理成章地吻住，舌頭纏繞交換津液，鼻尖傳來的是炙熱又熟悉的氣息。日向被吻得暈呼呼的，感受到腹部一緊，連忙制止住影山的手。  
「我、我要射了……」  
影山順從地放開他，正當日向鬆一口氣，準備脫掉內褲時，發現對方不知何時往手上倒潤滑劑，又探進內褲裡，輕而以舉地找到穴口，伸出手指按壓。  
潤滑劑是涼的，被影山的手指帶入後很快與溫熱的腸壁一同暖起，日向掙扎著說：「脫掉內褲、啊！」  
影山熟稔地找到日向前列腺的位置，光是輕輕地揉壓，日向連喘息的聲音都變得高亢，影山在黏膩的呻吟聲中拒絕他：「不，穿著。」  
「這樣、會髒掉……嗚！」

日向本來就硬得敏感，被這樣刺激沒幾下很快地射了出來，精液被包覆在內褲裡，伴隨潤滑液浸濕一大片，倒像是不小心失禁一樣。  
日向倒在影山懷裡，皺著眉感受著內褲裡的潮濕，聽見影山問：「舒服嗎？」  
日向還沒回答，影山把他的內褲褪到大腿，掰開臀部後把硬挺的陰莖直接插入。  
日向都不知道他什麼時候脫掉褲子的，深呼吸一口氣，感受著後穴進入的粗長性器，腦中突然閃過一個想法：「影山，你是不是、看了什麼？」  
「嗯，查了一點資料。」影山淺淺地抽插幾下，觀察日向的表情：「舒服嗎？」

日向終於明白影山為什麼要執著地問這個問題，他們剛確認關係不久後自然而然地嘗試做過好幾次。兩個剛開葷的處男技術自然不會太好，第一次被影山進入時日向只感覺到痛，但是心理上的滿足感大於一切。  
這個人是他的，這樣就足夠了。即使一點都不舒服，日向還是死命抱著他的背，不准影山離開。等到影山射了日向還是半硬不軟的僵在那，最後是靠影山擼出來的。  
影山當時雖然一句話也沒說，但內心大概也很挫折，他們見面的次數本來就不多，然而連讓日向感到舒服這件事都做不到。

他的回應對於影山而言很重要，日向知道這點卻不禁感到有些羞恥。影山又問了一次，終於在體內的陰莖蹭過前列腺時，紅著眼眶，語帶泣音大聲道：「舒、舒服！笨蛋山！」  
「為什麼要罵我啊，日向呆子！」影山雖然嘴上不滿，但觀察日向的表情的確不像是不舒服的樣子，心裡放鬆許多。

日向被插了好幾下，迷迷糊糊地想著原來做愛這麼舒服時，突然察覺影山不動了。還沒開口詢問，發現影山從背後調整姿勢，讓他坐直後，拉住他的手握上剛剛被鬆開的筆。  
日向感到大事不妙，想著不會吧的同時，聽見影山再度提醒他：「你還沒簽完。」  
日向簡直想大聲質問影山是認真的嗎，但被蹭了一下敏感點身體又軟下去。日向不甘願地握住筆，抽出新的明信片抱怨：「你到底學了什麼奇怪的東西啊。」

他們上半身穿著整齊，交合的下體卻溼答答地淌成一片，日向光想像這個畫面就害羞得全身泛紅。  
影山看著日向開始簽名後，繼續不疾不徐地進行剛剛停下來的動作，「你不喜歡？」  
這時候回答什麼都不對，日向難得選擇安靜閉嘴，努力穩住手下的字跡，打算趕快簽完。  
在準備抽下一張時，影山伸手按住那張明信片，好意點了點紙上的S：「你沒有畫表情。」  
日向簡直快瘋了，第一次覺得兩個圓圓小眼睛的笑臉看起來那麼不可愛，彷彿在嘲笑自己當初的多此一舉。

影山在找到敏感點後顯得更加游刃有餘，次次精準地撞到前列腺上，日向光握住筆就已經花費全身的力氣。  
大腿下意識地顫抖朝內閉合，卻又被影山強硬地撐開，胸前被玩得紅腫的乳頭也被反覆揉捏。影山灼熱的呼吸吐息在敏感的耳垂，日向眨了下眼，發現被刺激得滿臉都是淚。  
胡亂地在剩下幾張明信片上寫著比高中的簽名還難看懂的筆跡，拋下筆後掙脫開影山，起身的瞬間陰莖從後穴滑出，濕漉漉的液體順著大腿內側流下。

看著滿臉淚痕的日向，影山才驚覺自己是不是太過分，「抱……」  
日向抹了把臉上的眼淚，在影山的道歉出來前吻住他，隨意地把內褲和外褲脫到地上後，張開雙腿，把影山的陰莖重新插回自己的後穴，直到再度被填滿時才開口說：「這個時候要說的才不是這句啊，笨蛋山。」  
影山看著眼眶泛紅但笑嘻嘻的日向，再度心領神會地明白自己該說些什麼。

「我愛你。」影山牢牢地十指緊扣住日向的手，「我愛你，日向。」  
「我也愛你。」日向湊上去吻了吻影山的眼皮，嬉笑地說：「如果讓我舒服了我就更愛你。」  
「那你這幾天都別下床了。」影山壓住他的大腿不讓日向顛開，猛力抽插幾下，喘著氣說：「我學到的不只有這個。」  
「那我們來看看影山同學的學習成果吧。」日向舔了下唇，拉著影山的手觸碰著自己身下被塞得滿滿的穴口，挑釁著說：「沒有射滿的話不能離開。」  
「等著迎接你的第1113敗吧。」  
「說不定是我的第1109勝、嗚……！」  
影山突然站起來，日向慌張地攀住他的背，原本吞吃得很深的後穴又被猛地塞進一大截，腳趾不自覺地蜷縮。  
影山抱著他到房間時，提醒他：「那你可別暈過去了。」

這是日向今天最後記得聽到的話。

※

假期在床上廝混著很快就過去，影山送滿身吻痕的日向到車站後，回到家時突然感到不習慣，彷彿空氣都瞬間安靜下來。  
影山坐到沙發上時，發現遙控器下壓著的是日向送他的那張「影山飛雄專屬特製版簽名」。他抽出來，看半天也沒看出哪裡特別，連基本的TO影山飛雄的字都沒寫，到底哪裡特製。  
影山拿著明信片仰躺在似乎還殘留日向溫度的沙發上，看著明信片上的字跡，皺著眉想日向這張簽名似乎有點奇怪。  
最後一個O不知道是筆畫不對還是剛好筆芯沒出水，本應該完整的圓上方微微凹陷。

──看著倒像是左胸膛裡跳動的心。


End file.
